dragonislefandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon isle story!
this is the entire story at the moment TEH STOREEZORZ!!!!!!!!!!11!!!!1!!!!!!ONE!!!!! Dragon Isle There were never any dragons. Then one day one fell from the sea. It hit the sky with a loud thump and it died. And so once again there were no dragons or beetles. One day a crab gave birth to a beetle named dragon and dragon gave birth to a crab named beetle. The crab ate everyone and then exploded and strawberry jam covered the Earth. Then blueberries grew out of the strawberry jam. Then the blueberries exploded and birds flew out of the fire. They all died and their dead bodies blew up the earth. Then the only thing in existence was swine flu. All of the swine flu flew around into each other and formed the Earth. This is the reason Earth was made about 120 billion years ago. The moon was made when the Earth got bored and invented the circle. The circle, in turn, also got bored so farted and a big load of poop came out with it and this poop invented the whole universe. Then the universe imploded because no one gave it any credit for being there. Then, the dead universe’s brain survived and created an island on earth. That island was called… earth. Optimus prime fell out of the cloud that doesn’t exist and landed on Megatron. Then Megatron’s last words were “zeeky boogy doog” and then there was a massive explosion that came from mars. Then two guys went to mars in a spaceship and discovered where the explosions came from. Then they used a ‘zeeky causer’ and blew up the thing that made the explosions with an explosion! Mwa ha ha ha ha!!! On the way back one of them said “yeah! Now we can say zeeky boogy doog whenever we want” and he instantly exploded. Then, the writer realised that the story had kinda gone off track, so he has started a new paragraph. Now, the writer was gonna write an insanely awesome new paragraph, but he has forgotten it, so he shall write this awesome new paragraph. Then, all of a sudden, a strange snake-like creature came along, and told Jiffy (the main character) a load of stuff that Jiffy didn’t care about, but did it anyway. Eventually, Jiffy ended up inside a computer. He did some stuff, and then after a while, he came back to the ‘real world’. I say ‘real world’ because everyone knows that the real world is actually inside a doughnut, and that doughnut is inside a mongoose named magimbo. Anyway, then jiffy exploded and instead of a fiery explosion, it was a sheepy explosion, filled with sheep. The sheep flew for hours. Not because of the force of the explosion, but because they randomly grew wings that weren’t strong enough to keep them up. But the wings had the force, so they could push the Earth down. Despite the fact that they were mars. And by mars I mean the planet Pluto. Which isn’t a planet. Then tom downer, who doesn’t exist in this story at all, or have any affect in the story, with his friend who he didn’t like or knew existed called Sparry sat on the time travelling cushion and travelled back in time to Friday. Unless it is a Friday when you read this, and if it is then I meant Thursday. Then on the Friday (or Thursday) they delivered a note to jiffy, saying that he would die in about -5 seconds. Jiffy was curious so went back in time five seconds and was shot by the two people who gave him the note 5 seconds away creating an awesome paradox making jiffy exist in five seconds but not 5 seconds ago. Yes I know it’s weird but its not if you think about it. Actually, thinking about it is what made it seem weird. Don’t think about it. EVER. Anyway, jiffy went to his funeral, Somehow. Tom Downer was there and he was reading a magazine that was called 'Bad Guys Daily'. On the front cover was Tom Awecock who was reading a magazine called pingas weekly. Then the world blewd up. Then the dust and crap that was left over all clumped together to make a new planet named dragon isle. The only things on dragon isle was Ewoks, but then they all genetically modified themselves into giant frogs, who then mutated into dragons. Then, dragon isle was renamed into Ewok isle. Then the dragons died because they got too fat. The end. Then the end ended and created a new beginning which became known as dr.robotnik. The end. And then Tom downer was the only one left. Then, Tom downer said “ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha! Ha ha! Mwa ha ha!” “LOL Pickle!” replied sparry “I’m still here!” “oh crap” shouted Tom “lets go and get blind drunk” said sparry “mmkay” said Tom But there were no alcohol because the great dragon called bewbz killed it in about -100,000,000,000 hours ago if you put that into years. Then the bewbz got draids and squaids and naids and gaidz and butt cancer all at the same time and died of epic disease overload. Then the dragon aids and the ninja aids joined forces and invented females. And squirrel aids and gay aids joined forces and invented sparry! Then sparry’s eyes exploded because Michael jefford was secretly Michael Jackson and… uhhh…. Did stuff. Then Tom Downer made all of the females pregnant and then he died of awesomeness. Then all of the Tom Downer babies were called Michael jefford and travelled to different time zones, and then killed Bradley because he has bagaids, which is bagel aids. LOL Then the main character called Magimbo ate another doughnut but this one had chocolate sprinkles on and it made a parralell universe where all the people were either awesome or awesomer. Then Bradley Weston could never exist because he is fake and gay. Then when they were all killed because there was too much awesomeness. Then sparry got butt raped by a bagel and died of butt cancer and went to gay heaven. Then sparry said “heck yes, this is what I call f***ing heaven!” but then he was sent to hell because the word 'yes' is illegal. Then in hell he said that he was called Sparry and The devil said "Oh, you want gay hell." so sparry moved again to gay hell where there was only women and he cried. The end. Then Magimbo invented the pigs but the pigs tasted of corn, so he made them say soi soi soi soi soi instead of oink or the occasional utter of woooooooooppppppppp!!!!!!! Then he renamed pigs into roflcopters and discovered the language of the L33T. then he finished the story with the word grapes. Then the duck walked up to the lemonade stand and said to the man running the stand, “hey!, got any grapes?” then the guy said “no we have just lemonade. But its fresh and its cold and its all homemade, can I get you a glass?” The duck said “I’ll pass” Then he waddles away. Until the very next day. He died. The end. Then Magimbo jumped off a cliff because a rabid wolverine was in his pants. Then he fell asleep while falling and dreamt a dream about Santa claws and butts and aliens. Then there was a big part where loads of stuff happened and it had a massive influence on the plot line, but Magimbo forgot it, so it shall never be known again. Anyway. Then magimbo travelled back to the beginning of the story where the dragon fell out, so magimbo stopped the dragon from dying. Then the dragon sad “well done Mr.magimbo, you have changed the future, which is your past. You are gay. LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!!!” Then magimbo realised that CHAPTER 2 The dragon that he was saving was a jerk. Then the writer realised that he had started a new chapter in the middle of a sentence, so he shall go back CHAPTER 1. AGAIN. The dragon he was saving was a jerk. Then the writer realised he hasn’t finished the chapter 2. CHAPTER 2 The world died. CHAPTER 58 I like making new chapters. LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL. Chapter 1 The end. Lol. NOT A CHAPTER!!!! Then the new chapter generator broked so we cant do anymore chapters. OMFG!!! Then a dude who happened to be called obmigam was walking down a road when a massive huge petrol tanker sped down the same road. “OH NOES!!!” cried obmigam “I’m going to die!!!” Then god was like “oh no u isn’t”. then he caused a meteorite to fly towards Earth. And by Earth I mean Uranus. :D Then the meteor crashed into Uranus LOL and hit the petrol tanker. But then obmigam got crushed and blown up at the same time and then god was like “I meant to do that…” Then by this time Tom was about 58 years old, so made a new chapter in the past about his age. Then he travelled to the future!!!!!!!!1!!!! And in the future the Internet didn’t exist so Tom screamed and said “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!” And then he found out they had the internetz. Which is a more cooler version of the internet. And they had a word which was kewlerz which meant cooler but more awesome. And they had a word ossim which was a retarded version of awesome. And they had awsom which was awesome without the E for some reason. Then he jumped off a cliff but he had downloaded the cliff off a dodgy website so it didn’t really work and he landed in space. Which of coarse is made of jam and is in the middle of the sea. And the sky is also made of dynamite and is in space. And the sea, as everyone knows, is in the sky. Which is why it’s purple. Then a he-she named butt-face invented porn and everyone killed him. Then stole his porn. Then a dragon named ZBWEB died for no apparent reason, then he was back alive again because he was just that awesome. Then died because he was too awesome to be alive. Then TOM DOWNER took all of his awesome, and became the greatest awesome in the Earth. Then Thomas Awcock took all of the dragons epicness and became the greatest epicman ever. Then Tom and Tom teamed up to become the greatest superhero team ever, called Team Tom! And then their worst enemies, Methane Boy and Evil Sparry then died of epic-awesomeness overload. Then Bradley stole the dragons win and became WIN MAN!!! Then they teamed up to make epic-awesome-win team. Then there was no more bad guys. Then the evil sparry died again because they were so awesome that he was born again but died of tonsillitis mixed with the common cold. Then the common cold and tonsillitis teamed up to make the evil disease of crappiness team. Then the king of hyrule said “hhhmmmm. I wonder what’s for dinner?” and then laughed and his worst enemy said “join me king, and I will make your face the greatest in coredye, or else you will die!!!” Then people edited the video of this happening. Then a guy named Matt died because he was too gay to be in this story. Then ZBWEB joined team epic-awesome-win team and the team was called epic-awesome-dragon-win team. Then they fought an evil dudes called unepic-noobish-cat-fail team. Then Darth Vader killed the unepic-noobish-dog-fail team and then opened a new internet browser called pingas browser. :D Then without anybody realizing, Evil Sparry became Sparry again and returned to the epicly-aewsome-dragon-win-team and rocked the qworld! No that isn't a typing error I really did mean the qworld!